Kiki of Oz
Original cast from the first two stories, except Tremaine, Drizella, Lucifer, Waternoose's group, and Narissa, are back. New cast New allies: Arren, Therru (Tales from Earthsea; Therru will be revealed to be Kiki's long-lost older sister who hid herself from the Nomebat Kingdom to protect her elemental dragon powers from falling into the wrong hands), Iago (Aladdin (1992); He'll start off as being used by the Nomebat Kingdom to make sure the heroes fail, but upon befriending the heroes by meeting them, he begins to join the good side), Zazu (The Lion King (1994); Same with Iago, but with suspicions), Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character), and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Ace's old former rival: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Rival's goons: Rai and Fuu (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Ace's uncle: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin; With his alias, the Penguin Yokai) New villain: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck; But he'll go to jail in the end upon being defeated) New Oz friends: Preacher Phineas, Bosworth, and the Bird Church Choir (Once Upon a Forest), Vann the Nokk, Gale the Wind Spirit, Bruni the Fire Salamander, Granite the Earth Giant, and Iridsella the Light Fairy (Frozen 2/OC Frozen 2 character); Guardians of the Valley of Creation and Therru and Arren's friends, and Vann's name means "Water" in Norwegian) Reformed allies: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) Oz Guardians: Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 All is Found (From “Frozen 2”) (Performed by Aurora in Chapter 1) 2 As Long as There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Satsuki's Kansas group in Chapter 1) 3 There's a Party Here in Emerald City (Parody of "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by good guys in Chapter 2) 4 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 5 Into the Unknown (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Kiki and the mysterious voice, later revealed to be Therru's, in Chapter 4) 6 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Satsuki's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 5) 7 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by the female heroes in Chapter 6) 8 He's Gone/He's Back (From "Once Upon a Forest") (Performed by Sweet Pea, the Dazzlings, Phineas, and bird church choir in Chapter 7) 9 Can You Feel the Love Tonight (From "The Lion King (1994)") (Performed by Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and the lovers in Satsuki's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 7) 10 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the heroes and Fearsome Four in Chapter 8) 11 Don’t Make Me Laugh (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) (Performed by Drake AKA the Penguin Yokai, Piedmon, and Vanitas in Chapter 9) 12 Show Yourself (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Satsuki, Kiki, Arren, and Therru in Chapter 9) 13 Your Mother and Mine (From “Peter Pan”) (Performed by Satsuki, Kiki, Therru, Chihiro, and Yuffie in Chapter 10) 14 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Kiki and Tombo in Chapter 10) 15 No Fear Reprise (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Iago and Zazu in Chapter 11) 16 As Long as There's Christmas Reprise (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Satsuki, Kiki, and Therru in Chapter 11) 17 Now and Forever Finale Version (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) ((Performed by chorus in Chapter 14) 18 As Long as There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, first end credits song) 19 All is Found End Credits Version (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Kasey Musgraves, second end credits song) 20 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion, third end credits song) 21 Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by James Ingham and Regina Belle, fourth end credits song) 22 Into the Unknown End Credits Version (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Panic! at the Disco, fifth end credits) 23 Fall on Me English/Italian Version (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea and Matteo Bocelli, sixth end credits song) 24 Eternity (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Dreams Come True, seventh and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Aurora's Lullaby from Years Ago and Christmastime has Come in Kansas Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Kiki and Tombo's Wedding Announcement Chapter 3: The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions Stolen and Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed Chapter 4: Investigating the Crime Scene/Mew's Plight and Kiki's Mysterious Voice Calls for Her Chapter 5: The Journey to the Nomebat Kingdom Begins/The Villains' New Orders to the Fearsome Four and Possessed Groudon Chapter 6: Tamatoa and Golemon's Sacrificial Injury/Healing Tamatoa and Golemon and the Heroes Capture the Fearsome Four Chapter 7: He's Gone and He's Back/Recruiting the Dazzlings and Sweet Pea Chapter 8: The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians with Iago, Zazu, the Fearsome Four, and the Mysterious Masked Girl and her Army's Help Chapter 9: Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie Captured/Successful Rescue Thanks to Therru and Arren Chapter 10: Arrival in the Nomebat Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle Chapter 11: Ambush and Captured/Kiki, Tombo, and the Fearsome Four's Escape Trick Thanks to Satsuki, Arren, Therru, Iago, Zazu, and the Army Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue with the Fearsome Four's Help/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back and Rescuing Therru Chapter 13: Final Battle/Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru's Sacrifice Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending For gallery: Kiki of Oz Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Bubbles8218 Version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Bubbles8218 Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies